1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for an electronic off-line catalog, and more particularly, to a catalog of electronic books, the catalog may be downloaded to an electronic device and then accessed while the electronic display device is off-line, with transactions, such as purchases, being fulfilled and updates occurring when the electronic device is back on line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many items are currently available for purchase over networks such as the internet. Generally, when one wishes to purchase items over the internet, one goes to a website or location that generally includes a catalog. The catalog is viewed and selections are made while the person is on-line and at the website. Typically, on-line catalogs are only available for PCs or other platforms with browser-based environments.
If the catalog is large and has many choices, it may be time consuming to browse through the catalog. This could mean tying up one's internet connection, often a telephone line.
Furthermore, on-line catalogs may or may not change frequently. Often, even when the on-line catalog changes, the changes are minor.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have access to a catalog when one is actually off-line. This would allow a user to peruse the catalog at their leisure without tying up an internet connection and/or telephone line. Additionally, the user would have access to the catalog even if access to the internet is not available.